Una vida juntos
by namba64
Summary: Unos años después de la época del baloncesto, los dos mejores amigos han terminado la universidad y ahora, como adultos, las cosas han cambiado. Los sentimientos, las personas al rededor y las oportunidades lo han hecho pero ¿Cómo reaccionaran ambos?
1. ¿Problemas en el cielo?

Hola! **Aquí Namba64**

¡Ojala les guste este nuevo Fic.

La pareja me encanta pero quería verla unos años mayores. Al diferencia de "el peso de una promesa" Este es mi primer fic con Lemmon Yaoi, así que espero le den paciencia y cariño.

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, por el contrario, son de Tadatoshi Fuijimaki.

A leer!

* * *

Nuevamente aquel extraño presentimiento que lo alarmaba a niveles extremos. Levantó la mirada para posarla en la persona que dormía a su lado y se dijo que era imposible, que nada malo tenía que pasar.

Aunque a veces, de hecho, esa alarma lo que hacía era avisarle de algo bueno.

-¿Bakagami?-murmuró el atractivo joven de cabello azul mientras abría un ojo y lo miraba con preocupación-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada del otro mundo tonto, solo me desperté temprano- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Por qué estaban durmiendo juntos? Ahh sí, Porque había llovido mucho el día anterior, y después de que fueran a comer, Kagami lo había invitado a ver películas.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba el ahora abogado durmiendo a su lado? Porque no pudo soportar verlo dormir en el sofá y sin importarle la sarta de jaleos y comentarios del otro, lo cargo hasta llevarlo a su cama, a dormir con él.

El peli azul se acurrucó más contra la almohada a su lado derecho y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que llovía, y de que hacía mucho frío. Sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar su ex sombra, o el sonrojo que ahora surcaba su rostro, acercó al más pequeño de los dos a su pecho y lo cubrió con una sábana más grande.

La cereza del pastel era ponerle sus grandes piernas encima del pequeño cuerpo.

-Kagami-kun…

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-Bien, que supiera después de seis años, que era imposible hacer que él diera su brazo a torcer respecto a él, le gustaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y aspiro el olor que emanaba el cabello del peli azul.

Era su olor favorito.

Su mano fue con naturalidad al cabello de él y empezó a acariciarlo. Los suaves resoplidos del cuerpo debajo de él le hacían darse cuenta de que había caído rendido nuevamente.

Él también cayó rendido.

Cuando despertó, los ojos brillantes de su mejor amigo lo miraban con insistencia.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó huraño. A él le gustaba dormir de esa manera con él, o de cualquiera.

-Estás más extraño de lo normal… ¿De verdad no quieres que vaya a visitar a Akashi?

-Sabes la respuesta- le contestó con voz grave cerrando los ojos y volteándose, dejando de lado a su compañero.

-Voy a volver en tres días…

-Vas a estar con él- le espetó como si fuera lo más obvio. Sus ojos lo acusaron con enojo y esto solo divirtió al oji celeste.

-¿Estás celoso Kagami-Kun?-le preguntó levantándose para mirarlo de frente. El rostro del trigueño se tiñó de rojo y Kuroko se preguntó cuándo podría ser capaz de declarársele. Sabía que su amigo al ser de un país tan libre como estados Unidos no pensaría mal de él, pero sí que podría rechazarlo y eso era algo que él no quería provocar.

-¡Claro que no!-Negó casi gritando. Dado el impulso del grito, decidió levantarse, no recordando cuando se había quitado la camisa.-Voy a preparar algo.

-Yo…

-Si, sé que quieres Panqueques y leche, sí, si- completó su amigo enrolando los ojos. Después de tantas noches compartidas, y tantos desayunos preparados le parecía imposible no saber lo que él querría un sábado, que era muy diferente a lo que querría un lunes.

-Kagami…

-¿Qué?-preguntó volteando, estaba pasando el umbral de la puerta. A los veintitrés años su cuerpo había madurado: No solo había crecido unos centímetros más, sino que también se había hecho más fuerte.

-¿Qué tienes tatuado allí?

Y el que él señalara su culo lo excitó tanto que ponerse rojo fue poco. Le contestó a medias algo improvisado y salió caminando-corriendo a la cocina.

Debían prohibirle al ex sombra de su amigo despertar tan follable.

En cambio, el ex- sombra solo sonrío por la respuesta tan divertida de su amigo. Escuchó como nombraba a Alex así que eso solo significaba que tenía que preguntarle a ella. Pero tenía que afrontar esa charla tan incómoda sobre cómo iban las cosas con Kagami.

Solo tenían que mirarlo en boxers cuando despertaba para ver lo que sentía por él.

Un sonido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Habló con Akashi, quién le estaba preguntando si podía ir por él esa tarde. Le contesto que estaba bien, que solo tendría que recoger sus cosas en su apartamento y que después podría ir por él allá.

Le sorprendió que preguntará en dónde estaba, pero más el silencio cuando le respondió. Después de acordar todo, fue a ducharse, olvidando por completo cerrar la puerta.

-Eh, Kuroko me voy a duchar, te dejo el desayuno- escuchó de lejos, y antes de poder decirle a él que estaba ocupado el baño, escuchó la puerta abrirse y el deslizamiento de los boxers.

Cuando se abrió la cortina, el peli azul pudo comprobar que en efecto alguna relación con el peli rojo dolería.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Fue lo que escuchó antes de que se volviera a cerrar la cortina- ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO CERRASTE LA PUERTA?

-Se me olvidó- contesto con inocencia, terminando de echarse shampú.

-Voy a terminar violándolo si sigue así- se decía el tigre en voz baja, intentando calmar su respiración y la fuerte erección que ahora se quejaba en el aire libre.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó el otro intentando correr nuevamente la cortina. Una mano grande lo detuvo, tomando su mano al instante.

Si Kuroko llegaba a ver lo que él producía, estaba seguro de que se iba a asustar y aun no era el momento de declarársele.

-Me...Yo…Espero, sí- decía intentando hilar una conversación. Decidió recoger sus bóxers e irse por la puerta.

Respirando agitadamente, se dijo que tenía que calmarse. Según Alex, era posible que Kuroko fuera del otro equipo, así que solo tenía que hacer las cosas de manera…lenta para él.

 _-¿How do you know that he is from the other side?-Le preguntó esa vez mientras mercaba._ _Kuroko estaba al frente probando lo que las mujeres mayores le insistían en dar._

 _-Cause he never has a girlfriend, he likes to stay with you and…¡you know!_ _I can feel it-_ Le respondía ella con su voz carismática y divertida.

Después de aquella conversación, hace al menos dos años, el ahora economista había decidido que ya que quería que Kuroko fuera suyo por el resto de su vida, tenía que ser suave en su conquista.

Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dedicó a observar el NY Times, su padre lo había llamado la noche anterior para decir que publicarían un artículo de su graduación, la cual había sido la semana pasada, como un futuro éxito para las empresas Taiga.

Su padre había pensado siempre el nombre de su hijo, por lo que ponerle a la empresa ese nombre también lo entusiasmaba.

-Kagami- le llamó esa voz suave desde el umbral del cuarto de baño. Ya se había cambiado y su cabello aun seguía húmedo.

Las ideas que eso le daba.

-Kagami-llama otra vez al notar que el mayor se ha quedado mirando a la nada.

-¿Hmm?

-Puedes entrar- le dice y se mueve del umbral para que lo entienda. Cuando este se para, no puede evitar que su mirada se centre en los marcados abdominales de su ex luz.

Taiga caminó con fuerza hasta llegar al baño, y ahí se dio cuenta el peli azul, que todo el tiempo lo había estado mirando a él.

Se sonroja al darse cuenta de que quizá miro con demasiada hambre a su mejor amigo. Por ese tipo de pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que su amigo respondía con intensidad a su mirada, pero entró rápido al baño.

Su pene necesitaba atención inmediata y esperó a que Kuroko se fuera. Cuando pareció escuchar pisadas, entro en la ducha y puso su mano encima de su miembro. Lentamente subió y bajó por su, para que negarlo, grande miembro, recordando sólo a alguien.

No se sorprendía de la excitación que llevaba sintiendo por meses. Desde que supo que le gustaba Kuroko de una manera diferente, se dio cuenta que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Pues bien, unos años después buscaba compañía masculina sin que su amigo lo conociera, porque no quería que él se alejara de su lado por tacharlo de extraño, después de todo, la mayoría de los japoneses que conocía tenían una mente bastante cerrada.

Pero hace poco menos que cinco meses, terminó con su amante de turno porque aunque el sexo le encantaba, su excitación y emoción había cambiado, y sólo lograba pensar en Kuroko cuando follaba con sus amantes, justo como en ese momento.

Recordando como lo había visto el fin de semana pasado, cuando se había puesto una chaqueta negra y unos jeans algo rotos para una fiesta. Definitivamente era un maldito pervertido por haberse enamorado justamente de su mejor amigo, pero no le importaba.

Su pene estaba completamente erecto y sentía ya la excitación correr por su cuerpo. Intentaba callar los sonidos que le provocaba aquel acto, pero no podía del todo. Normalmente intentaría que las cosas fueran lentas, pero ver a su amigo recién despierto siempre despertaba algo salvaje en él.

De pronto, imágenes de lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiera dejado a Kuroko abrir la cortina llegaron a su mente. Él mordiendo su apetecible cuello, tocando su cuerpo con deleite, y luego zurrando su culo ante el rostro lleno de placer y sudor de Tetsuya estaban haciendo que sintiera el final. Pero verlo suplicarle por penetrarlo, empujándolo contra la pared del baño mientras lo mordía y entraba en él hicieron que finalmente estallara.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dijo que su situación cambiaría muy pronto.

Sin embargo, uno de los jugadores estrella del instituto Seirin no sabía que la persona en quien pensaba se había quedado escuchando. Antes de irse a desayunar, Tetsuya escuchó un leve gemido que le causó curiosidad. ¿Se estaba masturbando? Contrario a lo que podían pensar, lo excitaba escucharlo masturbarse, y vaya que debía hacerlo con fuerza porque los gemidos se escuchaban como si estuvieran amortiguándose con algo.

Le causo curiosidad, y más excitación, saber en quién pensaba Taiga. Por lo que acercó más su rostro a la puerta del baño. Escuchó el deslizamiento de la mano del más grande y también no dejaba de escucharlo, sabía que iba a necesitar hacer eso mismo él también, así que decidió, contra su voluntad, hacerse para atrás y caminar a la cocina.

Aun sin dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado hace poco, desayunó, dándose cuenta del delicioso panqueque que tenía en sus manos.

Media hora después, salió nuevamente el pelirrojo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, vaya pudorosidad la del tigre.

Pero algo no estaba bien, la mirada furibunda del tigre no le gustaba.

-Llamó Akashi-informó el pelirrojo- Dice que viene para acá para llevarte a tu casa.

-Oh- contestó no sabiendo en realidad por qué eso le molestaba a su mejor amigo. Aun así, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su voz no estaba siendo tomada en cuenta y tomó su celular para llamar al ex capitán.

-Si, soy yo Tetsuya.-Habla sin dejar de ver como el rostro de su mejor amiga se transforma, la rabia cambia sus facciones. – No, no quiero que vengas. –Y esa pequeña frase alivia al mayor, solo por unos segundos- Iré al apartamento después y allí me recogerás. Muy bien, adiós.-Los ojos rojos miraban al otro taladrandolo y este solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

-Akashi me pidió que viajara con él hoy, vino desde Inglaterra solo para llevarme de nuevo y no podía negarme.

-No, claro que no- repuso con sarcasmo el mayor con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-No me dijiste que ibas a viajar hoy, apenas estaba asimilando la noticia ayer, y ahora resulta que te vas en la tarde- le reclamó, dándose cuenta de que sonaba como la típica esposa enojada. Pero no le importaba, escuchar de la boca del imbécil de Akashi que iba a tener tres días con Tetsuya lo ponía furioso.-No lo habíamos hablado bastante y…

-No tengo que pedirte permiso para salir-le contestó el otro también levantándose del comedor.

La rabia que intoxicaba el rostro del tigre ahora había llegado a su corazón, pero se aplacaba por las palabras del otro. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo vencido que estaba, y de lo patético que se sentía, y cuando los abrió, la marea de sentimientos era perfectamente visible.

Aquello sorprendió al oji azul y lo hizo repentinamente sentirse culpable.

-Tienes razón- su voz ya no sonaba igual- Es tu vida.-Y dicho esto se dejó de mirarlo y se volvió hacia su cuarto. En cuestión de minutos se cambio de ropa y salió nuevamente.

-Me voy a caminar, que te vaya bien en ese viaje- Dijo, pero luego se interrumpió y con voz sarcástica Añadió- A menos claro, que no pueda ni siquiera desearte suerte.

Sin decir nada más se marcho de su propio departamento, y Kuroko sabía que era por él.

El desayuno intacto de él estaba allí.

Después de un tiempo, en el que vio en cámara lenta la llegada de ellos al apartamento, las películas, la comida, después el momento en el que durmieron juntos y el despertar juntos, se dijo que le parecía surreal la situación que estaban viviendo.

Pocas veces Kagami se enojaba de verdad, como sabía sucedía esta vez, y siempre ocurría cuando era algo relacionado a él mismo. Decidió que aunque no quería, algo extraño le venía sucediendo a su amigo desde hace un tiempo, y aunque quería seguir siendo su amigo, su parte, su voz y su personalidad tenían que ser aceptadas.

Él tenía que aceptar a la generación milagrosa.

* * *

 **¿Para qué querrá ver Akashi a nuestro bebé?**

 **¿Cuándo se le declarará el lindo Tigre?**

La verdad no sé cuando actualizaré, pero intentaré hacerlo pronto.

¡Que la vida los trate bien! (nunca pasa del todo)


	2. Mensajes intensos, primera parte

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

Les traigo otro capítulo, buenos deseos por esta época navideña y la confirmación de que voy a seguir con este fic, del cual les puedo decir que tiene algunos capítulos más de vida.

Espero que **les guste** y que **me comenten** qué les ha parecido, responderé a sus comentarios en privado cuando tenga tiempo, pero Taiga Akai, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y créeme cuando te digo que sus celos se van a transformar un poco.

 **En fin, lean!**

* * *

-Lo siento por lo que pasó con Kagami-kun-Se disculpó nuevamente el pelirrojo a su lado. Estaban en el avión, y faltaban unas horas para llegar al hogar de su amigo, Inglaterra.

-Nuevamente, Akashi, no hiciste nada malo-respondió el peli azul, aun extrañado por lo sucedido temprano. Se detivo a ver el rostro de su amigo sonriente y le sonrió-Pero no hagas lo que quieras, tienes que preguntarme.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si cuando llegamos vamos al restaurante que te dije la otra vez?

-Claro.

El resto del vuelo se la pasaron juntos en la parte del avión para primera clase. A Kuroko no le gustaba esta ahí, pero no podía hacer nada cuando él no había comprado el pasaje. Pero sabía que había algo más, se sentía culpable por como se despidió del trigueño y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Estás muy cansado Tetsu?-Le preguntaba devuelta el pelirrojo. Detallando bien, su amigo se veía sobreexcitado. Solo tenían unos días así que se dijo que descansaría después.

-No.

-Muy bien, entonces _Jacob, to Mcflowren´s restaurant_ -ordenó al shofer que los llevaba. Las calles eran relucientes, amplias y mostraban construcciones y un ambiente completamente diferente.

-Ah sí, felicitaciones por tu graduación- felicitó con esa falta de humor, pero con ese brillo en los ojos que evidenciaba que en realidad le alegraba que su amigo se hubiera graduado de derecho.

-Digo lo mismo, y también para tu amigo, ¿Estudió economía?

-Si

-Pues entonces no durará mucho en el país- aseguró mirando hacia la ventana.

Su mente se enturbió por un momento y aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, cuando el ex capitán de Seirin lo observó, se dio cuenta. Endureció su rostro y comentó, no sin regocijo- Su padre tiene una compañía en estados unidos, es de hecho, una de las mejores, y por lo que leí en el periódico, su padre desea que vuelva para tomar las riendas de la empresa.

Después de dar la información, y de ver cómo afectaba a su amiga, expresó fingiendo- ¿No lo sabías? Lo siento, no quería ser insensible, pero pensé que lo sabías y que por eso aun no buscabas trabajo, lo cual me sorprende.

-¿Por qué no buscaría trabajo?

-Porque pensé que te llevaría con él, pero ya veo que no es su intención.

Sin saber porqué, aquella afirmación le había sorprendido y no de buena manera.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Kuroko supo que sin lugar a notar que era el lugar donde pertenecía su amigo, sin duda alguna. Era de noche, y de repente recordó que solo había desayunado. Esta vez, pidió una malteada de vainilla y una de chocolate.

Su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa- No entiendo cómo te mantienes vivo con esa combinación.

Él solo sonrió. Hablaron de muchas cosas, lo que es decir mucho conociendo quienes son, pero aun así lo hicieron.

Al llegar a la mansión del pelirrojo, la habitación que le cedieron estaba al lado de la de su amigo.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- Le había dicho y como tal, había dejado la puerta abierta.

Le pareció normal lo que dijo, pero un brillo en sus ojos le pareció extraño. Al entrar a su completamente lujosa habitación, se dijo que estaba comportándose como cierto pelirrojo imaginativo. Pensando en él, nuevamente como siempre hacía desde que descubrió que le gustaba en el instituto, se dijo que no entendía porque Kagami siempre se ponía en defensa cuando hablaba de Akashi con su "Me da mala espina", le parecía muy infantil.

Pero no lo había llamado, ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo le había ido en el vuelo y le incomodo.

Se recostó en la increíblemente grande y suave cama, y miro su celular. Generalmente hablaban casi todos los días, sobretodo cuando eran días diferentes, como un viaje, un parcial asqueroso, una fiesta increíble, una salida con los chicos, una tesis de grado etc. Pero su bandeja de entrada no lo engañaba, Kagami no lo había llamado.

De repente un chat de Midorima lo sorprendía.

-"Supe que estabas en la casa de Akashi"

-"Así es"- le respondió extrañado de aquella actitud. Aunque no hablasen mucho, Midorima seguía siendo su amigo, y seguía sintiendo mucho respeto hacia él, pero cuano pasaba algo relacionado con el ex capitán, siempre se portaba extraño.

-"Escucha, sueno extraño pero tienes que saber una cosa. Antes prométeme que vas a leer todo lo que escriba"

-"Bien"

-"Akashi no es la misma persona que conociste antes, y no significa algo malo, sólo que debes cuidarte de él. Ha cambiado, es más humano, pero sigue siendo alguien muy competitivo con lo que quiere ..."

-"Qué insinuas"

-"Que Kagami tiene razón en sentirse molesto si estás con él"

-¿Cómo lo...?- Interrumpió asombrado de que supiera eso.

-"¿sé? Desde la preparatoria se transformaba cuando hablabas de Akashi ¿Nunca lo notaste?"

Sí, lo había notado, pero su amigo era del tipo de persona explosiva, siempre pensó que era porque lo veía como un enemigo, un rival. Aun así, no sabía si estaba bien contarle eso a Midorima.

\- "¿Qué supones?"

-"Supongo que para ser tan observador como lo eres, es una estupidez que aún no sepas lo enamorado que está ese tipo por ti, porque, seguramente la explicación que le tenías a su comportamiento debía basarse en algo de la competencia, ¿no es así?"

Describir lo que había sentido al momento de leer esas palabras sería casi imposible. Sentía que de repente se asfixiaba y salía del agua a respirar a la vez, que su cuerpo pasaba por fuego y frío al mismo tiempo.

No lo podía creer.

-"Bien"- escribió el peli verde-"No contestaras porque aun no crees lo que te digo, lo cual es estúpido considerando quién eres. Mencionó a Taiga porque lo encontré en la cafetería a la que tanto iban ustedes, tomando un batido de vainilla nada más, así que entenderás que sé que ha pasado algo malo, al menos para él"

-"Sólo vine a visitar a Akashi, él me lo pidió"

-"Así que sigues bajo sus órdenes"

-"No entiendo a qué te refieres y tengo una pregunta"- Pero su amigo le interrumpió antes de hacerla.

-"Tengo que irme Tetsu, pero no malentiendas lo que te digo. Eres autónomo, decidas y piensas por ti mismo, así que no estoy diciendo que te controle, pero sigues haciendo lo que él quiere. Apuesto a que te puso en una habitación a su lado y dejó la puerta abierta. No respondas, sé que es así, pero no he podido decirte lo que quiero decirte."

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó inmediatamente, sentado completamente en la cama.

-"Akashi sigue siendo competitivo y esta vez lo que quiere eres tú"

Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido preguntándose qué quería decir con eso, pero su compañero adivino su pregunta y escribió

-"A Akashi le gustas, y mucho. O más bien puede ser una obsesión, no lo sé muy bien. Pero debes tener cuidado porque es capaz de todo para tenerte a su lado, desde construir una mansión con una habitación a tres pasos de la suya, o mover influencias para que ciertas cosas pasen. Ten cuidado con todo lo que diga, todavía sigo pensando que eres diferente a nosotros, así que no caigas, y por sobre todo, debes saber que no estás solo. Por ahora me voy porque Takao va a presentarme a su familia, pero siempre voy a estar cuando lo necesites, al igual que los demás"

-"¿Los demás?"- Fue lo único que logró preguntar mientras asimilaba toda la información.

-"No soy el único que ha visto cómo es Kagami contigo desde antes y cómo está ahora, y tampoco no soy el único que sabe donde estas "

-"Entiendo"

-"No lo haces. Sé que Akashi fue uno de tus primeros amigos y que lo respetas mucho, pero Taiga también está para ti y ahora que sabes lo que él siente por ti, creo que deberías hablar con él y con Akashi lo que tu sientes por él, antes de que todo comience a ponerse mal"

-"No sé qué decir, pero gracias."

-"Ah….y mañana tendrás una sorpresa, o al menos eso es lo que dice tu Horóscopo, deberás comprar un anillo. En fin, adiós."

-"Espera ¿Por qué el "considerando quién soy"? "- Preguntó ordenando en su mente la información recibida, pero su amigo se había desconectado.

Tiró su celular y miro el aparatoso cuarto en el que estaba. Muchas cosas encajaban, y sabía que su amigo no mentía. Pero ¿Por qué él? ¿Sería Akashi capaz de … cualquier cosa por...? Ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Con su mente en blanco, y a la vez llena de imágenes y de palabras cruzando por donde quiera, se cambió y se recostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

Revisó el celular una vez más, y un corto mensaje lo sorprendió gratamente.

"Espero que te haya ido bien hoy ¿Puedo desearlo o tampoco debo?"

Por alguna extraña razón, todo en él se calmó. Parecía que se hubiera sumergido en un océano frío porque la sensación de felicidad lo recorrió entero. Pero también sintió perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo con esa última parte del mensaje escrito, así que le escribió un "hablemos mañana".

La conversación con Midorima había abierto muchas puertas y esperanzas en él, y ahora solo esperaba tener la confianza para entrar en ellas, porque después de tanto tiempo, su corazón ya estaba exasperandose con él.

Finalmente, después de todo el día sintiéndose extraño, pudo sentirse bien antes de dormir después de recibir ese mensaje.

* * *

¿Llegaron hasta acá?

Bien, porque prometo ponerle picante al asunto.

Tengan unas buenas fiestas, actualizaré este mismo mes.

- **Namba64.**


	3. No le dejaré el camino libre

**Hola a Todxs!**

Espero que la estén pasando muy bien y no hayan olvidado este fic. Hay muchas personas que lo han leído y eso me alegra, aunque sería genial que me comentaran qué les parece. Publicaré otro capítulo al final de la semana, así que espero que les guste mucho este.

No les permito enamorarse de Kagami, él es mio. Mentira, a leer.

 **Namba64.**

* * *

El heredero de las empresas Taiga caminaba sin cuidado por aquel establecimiento. Lo único que pudo comprar fue una malteada de vainilla. Se sentía terrible. Tetsuya estaba influyendo demasiado en él.

La gente a su alrededor comía y disfrutaba esa noche con su familia o amigos. Bufó. La malteada no le había quitado el hambre pero no quería comer. Se había encontrado a Midorima saliendo de la tienda con su novio, y la mirada analítica de este no le gustó. Pero nunca había ido contra suyo, era inteligente e inclusive parecía cómodo a su lado cuando habían salido con los amigos de kuroko. Quizá era eso, cerca de dos años que no salían con ellos. Él sabía que era tonto porque eran sus amigos, pero tenía celos de ellos.

Kise era un modelo reconocido. Era atractivo y divertido, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a todos. Aomine era atractivo, se había vuelto inclusive más grande que él y su color era muy tentador. De Murasakibara no tenía tantos celos, quizá el hecho de que siempre quería estar cerca de su peli azul era lo que no le gustaba. Midorima ya tenía un novio, y por lo que había escuchado, aquello había sido complejo. Pero quizá el peor de todos ellos era Akashi. El tipo no solo era atractivo e inteligente, algo que a cualquiera podría impactar, sino que también era rico, o más que rico, y era un amigo íntimo de Kuroko. Lo que más odiaba es que él siempre lo observaba, lo mimaba como a un niño y eso no le gustaba.

Salió del establecimiento. No era lo mismo sin su mejor amigo. Ignoró nuevamente las miradas y las sonrisas coquetas de algunas chicas. A él eso no le importaba, pero cuando alguna lo intentaba con Kuroko su genio se encendía. Quizá lo único bueno de aquello era que quedaba cerca al parque donde se divertían y entrenaban antes de un partido importante. Recordar aquello lo puso de muy buen humor. Camino por las calles llenas de Tokio buscando ese lugar en especial.

-Sigue igual que antes- Exclamó cuando llegó. Quizá estaba más viejo, parecía que no habían dejado de usarlo. Lamentó no tener un balón consigo mismo y que llevará ahora prendas ejecutivas. Todavía le faltaba terminar una investigación con su profesor favorito, y finalmente estaría libre de la universidad. CLaro que sabía que seguía una maestría o doctorado, pero por ahora, tenía otros planes.

El lugar estaba desolado pero había luces brillantes. Se quitó la corbata y sonrió de medio lado. En ese lugar había sentido sus primeras erecciones sobre su sombra. La razón: Se quedaba solo con él durante un día entero, lo veía sudar con su rostro sonrojado, su ropa pegandole a su pequeño cuerpo, resaltando algunas partes que él no debería ver. También el hecho de estar rozando su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Se sintió mal tiempo después porque se daba cuenta de que se aprovechaba de la situación para tocar y acercarse a su inocente sombra, pero no podía hacer nada. Era un crío en ese entonces y saber que le excitaba su mejor amigo había sido un choque que había superado cuatro años atrás cuando entraron a la universidad.

-No sé por qué, pero sabía que estarías aquí.-Kagami sonrió. Claro que reconocía aquella potente voz. El engreído número uno de Tokio, el jugador estrella de la NBA y de la federación japonesa de baloncesto, Aomine Daiki estaba parado en la entrada de la cancha. Desvió la mirada para concentrarse en él, había estado divagando. Estaba con una sudadera de nike negra con una camiseta blanca. Todo en él exudaba fuerza y grandeza, quizá por eso no le había caído bien en un principio.

-¿Ahora estás acosándome? Porque no estoy con Kuroko, así que no sé qué haces aquí. O quizá si, ¿Vienes de parte de Akashi? Porque no escucharé una mierda de lo que tengas que decir.

El moreno frente a la entrada no dejaba de sonreír. Descolgó su maletín y le tiró el balón de basquetbol que había en éste. Camino hasta la mitad de la cancha y tiró sus cosas donde estaban las de su enemigo. Este agarró el balón por inercia y sonrió.

-Te ves diferente. Quizá es la madurez, no lo sé, pero ya no eres tan impulsivo como antes. Eso me sacaba de quicio para ser sincero. Aunque quizá es algo divertido, siempre pasaban cosas interesantes- Y comenzaron el juego. Kagami arremango su camisa y despeinó sus cabellos cuando llevaban media hora jugando. Comprendió que era estúpido hacer eso pues iban a estar más tiempo e iban a sudar más. Cuando se quitó la camisa, la mirada de Aomine le confundió.

-Si que eres un buen partido. Keinta me lo dijo, pero nunca lo pensé. Por cierto, no ha dejado de insistir para que lo vuelvas a ver.- Kagami se sonrojo. La mirada intensa del otro y su malicia le hicieron recordar al mencionado. Estaba estudiando ingeniería y en una fiesta de su facultad lo conoció. Era atractivo, endemoniadamente atractivo, pero había querido salir con él y lo había rechazado. Fue a mitad de la carrera, ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo y este hecho le había obligado a acostarse con cualquier persona con tal de olvidarlo. No quería volverlos a ver, esa era su condición.

-Es extraño que me hables así. ¿Qué quieres Aomine?

Aquello era serio. Después de dos horas de juego el peli azul se quitó su camisa y el contrario comprobó que él también era un buen partido. Lo bueno de su sonrojo era que podía pasar por el agotamiento. La malicia en el jugador le hizo saber que no era así. En un momento dado, Kagami no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, pero tenía a Aomine pegado a él con su lengua en su boca. Era fuerte, intenso y fogoso. Lo agarró de las nalgas y el beso duró más de lo que pensó. Cuando se retiró este se alejó con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.- Siempre quise hacer eso.

¿Qué? Lo miró sospechoso. El moreno se sentó contra la pared y sacó un termo de agua. El economista supuso que habían terminado el juego, y aquello era bueno porque sus piernas estaban empapadas.

-Kuroko fue mi mejor amigo también. Me gustaba mucho, quizá demasiado, pero Akashi era un poco desquiciado en ese tiempo y no quise ganarme a alguien como él de enemigo. Igualmente hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, Kuroko no me veía ni me ve como algo más, así que no, no estoy aquí por Akashi. Midorima me dijo lo que estaba pasando y decidí venir y contarte algunas cosas.

El otro se sentó a su lado. Sintió su cuerpo aliviado cuando supo que el moreno no tenía sentimientos por su sombra. Este lo miró con una sonrisa gatural en su rostro.- Sé que me gustan los hombres desde antes de haber conocido a Kuroko, así que no era un inocente. Pero también necesitaba más poder así que me alejé de él. -El otro asintió. Reconocía esa historia, Kuroko se la había mencionado con tristeza en sus electricos ojos azules. -Cuando los vi juntos sentí celos. No era porque me gustara, era porque sabía que había perdido una amistad con Kuroko.

-Él nunca te considero un enemigo, siempre un amigo.

-Lo sé- Dijo aliviado. La noche era fresca, la gente pasaba por las calles enfrascados en su propio mundo. Aomine miró de lado a su compañero. El tipo siempre le había parecido atractivo. No era solo su cuerpo, o el hecho de que era alto y musculoso. Era su personalidad, tan fuerte, tan dominante e intempestiva.- La recuperé porque me dieron la oportunidad para hacerlo. Me derrotaron, me enseñaron algo que nadie había hecho, y quieranlo o no, inclusive tu, haces parte de mi familia.-El otro se sorprendió. De repente una llamada le impidió seguir hablando. Era su novio, estaba en japón y estaba preocupado.- Ve a mi apartamento, estoy hablando con Kagami. No, no está Kuroko, está con Akashi. No, tu ve a descansar, mañana lo verás. Si, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero Kise. Muy bien.

-Joder- Exclamó después. Estaba en problemas. Kise era alguien muy enérgico y amable, pero cuando se trataba de él su temperamento cambia totalmente. Se preocupaba, era preguntón e intenso, y se enoja muy rápido. Pero lo amaba, adoraba que se pusiera celoso con sus compañeros de juego, que viajará horas sólo para verlo jugar un partido, que se alejara de las fiestas con otros modelos solo porque no quería que alguien muriera si le pusieran una mano encima.

-¿Ese era Kise?

-Ese era mi novio.-Le dijo con una mueca de preocupación. Iba a sufrir esa noche.

-Entonces por qué...Por qué me besaste?- Cuestionó el otro más calmado. Bien, ahora habían dos enemigos menos contra él.

-Porque soy un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres, y bueno, me atrajiste mucho tiempo después de mi derrota. Supongo que me di cuenta de que querías a Kuroko así que desistí de hacer algo, pero quise hacer algo ahora que no estás con él. Es absurdo en realidad.

-Hablas demasiado. Eso es extraño.-Comentó el otro con el ceño fruncido. La masculinidad que irradiaba su compañero era fuerte. Se alegró de repente de que nunca hubiera intentado nada, a él no era de los que le gustaba que le dieran y Aomine se veía muy dominante.

-Es porque he cambiado. De la misma manera que todos lo hemos hecho. Tu lo has hecho, supe que eres un economista ahora. Te graduaste con honores y vives solo. Eh, eso me lo dijo Kise.-Se excusó al ver la mirada extraña en el otro.- Pareces más serio y más maduro que antes, pero cuando estás con Kuroko siempre vuelves a ser el mismo, o eso es lo que dice Midorima.

-Es extraño que sepan esas cosas de mi. Dime Aomine ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Además de decirte que no me interesa Kuroko, y que espero que no mires más el culo de Kise cuando lo veas en alguna imagen- Señaló, con un aura casi amenazante- Que Inclusive Murasakibara está de acuerdo con que seas tu quien termine con Kuroko. Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros. Sabes cuánto le queremos y definitivamente terminar con Akashi no es lo que queremos. El tipo es un obsesivo y no hará feliz a kUROKO.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le cuestionó sintiendo un bajón. Alzo sus piernas y posó sus brazos en estas. Él se lo había preguntado muchas veces. ¿Merecía a Kuroko? ¿Podía hacerlo feliz? Él podría ser feliz con que él solo lo dejara estar a su lado el resto de su vida, pero no sabía cómo se sentiría Kuroko.

-Porque es algo obvio cuando los vemos juntos.-Explicó él agarrando la camisa del suelo. Si no llegaba en media hora a su apartamento, sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse feas.- Kuroko se siente cómodo, sonríe, se acerca a ti, deja que lo abraces e inclusive que seas posesivo con él, lo cual es curioso porque nunca ha dejado que alguno sea así con él. Además de que no tiene un comportamiento amistoso contigo. Oh Dios, ya estoy hablando como Midorima.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada después de asentir. Se levantó también y se puso su camisa. El saco, la corbata la metió en su maletín de negocios y siguió por el camino a su compalero, no era un enemigo o competencia, ahora era alguien que le había dado permiso para estar con alguien que sabía, consideraba demasiado especial.

-Pero debes actuar rápido- Le dijo él serio antes de montarse en el taxi.- Akashi hará todo lo posible para quedarse con él. Estoy seguro de que le ofrecerá un trabajo, que te pondrá en su contra o hará algo para que la relación cambie entre ustedes. Él no se dará por vencido.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras manejaba hacia su casa. La mirada del otro le hizo saber que ya lo había vivido. Quizá su separación del peli azul no había sido del todo su decisión. Su espacioso apartamento lo esperaba en la soledad. Recibió la llamada semanal de su padre, instándole a viajar rápidamente. Su padre era tosco, decía lo que necesitaba y aquello era todo, pero lo quería, lo apoyaba siempre. Su madre era otra cosa. Norteamericana, divertida, astuta y muy amorosa. Estaba seguro de que querría mucho a Kuroko cuando se lo presentara.

-Por cierto, a Enric le gustó lo que mandaste de tu amigo. Parece que conoce a sus profesores y los contactó. Está encantado de entrenarlo para trabajar junto a él.

Aquello si que lo había puesto de buen humor. Se alegraba de que Tetsuya hubiera sido el más destacado estudiante de su graduación, y uno de los estudiantes con mejores casos de abogacía en la universidad. Por eso había sido fácil pedirle a uno de los principales abogados de estados unidos, amigo de su padre y empleado de su compañía para que trabajara con él. Se recostó más en su cama para terminar de cuadrar los pormenores del viaje con su padre.

Esperaba que a su amigo le gustase la idea de trabajar con Enric J. Friedman, una leyenda en su campo, para que así pudiera quedar en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados del mundo. No cualquiera entraba allí, y ni siquiera que su padre lo recomendará servía mucho. Kuroko era el único que podría sacar adelante aquello y pedía a los cielos que éste aceptará para irse a vivir con él. Formar una vida lejos de Japón, donde nadie lo vería diferente o trataría mal como ya le había ocurrido a unos compañeros. Ya le había comentado de ello a la abuela de este, y había sonreído encantada.

Colgó después de que su sobreexcitada madre lo llenara de preguntas. Ya se había desvestido y esperaba pacientemente que alguna idea le llegara para así poder hablar con la persona que ponía todo su mundo al revés.

-¿Puedo llamarte?

-Estás siendo muy dramático- Fue la respuesta neutra que lanzó el joven de ojos azules. Cuando llegó se había tirado a la cama del lujoso cuarto esperando algo. Se alegraba de saber que su luz lo llamara. Escuchar su voz, su respiración, que preguntará por él era demasiado importante. Ni siquiera la montaña rusa a la que había ido ese día hacía que su corazón palpitara con tanta fuerza.

-¿Vuelves mañana?

-Si, buenas noches- Respondió el abogado a su amigo al otro lado de la puerta. Este no se fue sin decirle que si necesitaba algo, su puerta estaba abierta. Notando que su amigo lo mataría si no respondía, decidió picarlo un poco. La conversación con su amigo médico aun estaba en su mente.

¿Kagami estaba celoso?

¿Kagami lo quería?

-Akashi quiere que vayamos a unos pueblos cerca de aquí. Ha organizado un paseo el sábado y …

La mortífera y amenazadora voz en su teléfono lo interrumpió.-Dijiste que vendrías en tres días y vendrás mañana en la noche. Tu vuelo llega a las 12, así que te voy a recoger y vas a quedarte en mi apartamento para no molestar a tu abuela. ¿Entendido?

El abogado no pudo más que sonreír tontamente. ¿Era extraño que aquellas palabras lo alegraran tanto? Bakagami por lo general era muy amable, distraído y divertido con él. Era muy permisivo y generoso, y pocas veces había sentido esa actitud sobre él. La primera vez fue en el juego contra Akashi siete años atrás, le había prohibido ir a verlo a su casa solo así que él se había autoinvitado. Las cosas no resultaron bien porque en todo el tiempo, Kagami se portó sobre protector, muy enojón y demasiado sarcástico para poder hablar con Akashi.

-No te escucho Kuroko.

-No eres mi padre.

-No, pero soy tu Luz, no lo olvides. -Y ahí estaba de nuevo. La sensación en su corazón de estar rodeado por el mar.

-Mañana tengo mucho por hacer, nos vemos en la noche. ¿Sacaste a pasear a Tetsuya 2?... Kagami- llamó amenazadoramente, al menos a su manera. Él otro solo rió.

\- Si me das algo a cambio puedo sacarlo.

El abogado alzó una ceja. ¿Su luz le estaba hablando seductoramente? Aquello lo sorprendió. Nunca antes habían hecho ese tipo de cosas. Él sabía que su amigo era pasional, solo bastaba verlo jugar o estudiar, pero …¿Con él? Decidió seguir la corriente.- Está bien.

-Entonces que descanses, aléjate lo más posible de ese tipo y no dejes que otros te toquen.

El otro bufó exasperado.-Solo fue una vez.

-Y casi lo mato, no lo olvides.- Kuroko colgó el teléfono luego de aquello. Si, por alguna razón era blanco para que hombres y mujeres por igual decidieran acercarse a él. En un bar un tipo no había aceptado un no por respuesta, y sin su permiso, con toda la brusquedad que fue posible, lo levantó de la silla y apretó tosco su culo. Lo único que pudo ver después fue un rayo rojo moviéndose contra el tipo que ahora estaba en el suelo tosiendo sangre. Sus amigos tuvieron que agarrar a Kagami antes de que le quebrara más costillas o lo lastimara más. Al final de ese día se vio obligado a testificar en contra del tipo en la cárcel, porque al parecer era alguien importante. Al otro día, sin que los hubieran encerrado a ambos, recibió una carta de disculpa de parte del hijo de los dueños de unas empresas. A Kagami simplemente se le había soltado la lengua con los chicos de la generación milagrosa y bueno, así eran las cosas.

Pudo dormir tranquilamente cuando supo que lo vería al otro día. No aguantaba más, tenía que hacerlo suyo, tenía que pedirle que fuera suyo. No iba a perderle, mucho menos por el magnate que siempre lo miraba con desafío.

* * *

Cha chan

Esto ya casi va a terminar, nos leemos.


	4. Hogar

De nuevo yo.

Les comento nuevamente que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, en el primer capítulo dije a quién pertenece porque no recuerdo. Pero la historia si me pertenece.

Si alguna vez llegas a leer esto Meli,

quiero que me digas qué te pareció. En fin, a leer todos, **espero que les guste.**

- **Namba64.**

* * *

-Pensé que te gustaría conocer Hampshire.-Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras estaban en el lujoso auto de último modelo. Kuroko negó suavemente con su cabeza, concentrado en mirar el paisaje.

Estaba ansioso, demasiado nervioso para su gusto. Y que tuviera que ver a los amigos de Akashi nuevamente, no es que lo emocionara en exceso. Sabía que era porque en pocas horas estaría en su país.

Se sentía extraño, inquieto también. Quizá tenía que ver con que tenía muchas cosas en su mente por el momento, como las palabras de Midorima o inclusive la conversación con Kagami. - Si quiero, pero tengo que irme hoy.

El mayor intentó sonreír, pero había algo en su mirada. Parecían los ojos competidores que solo se veían en un juego de basquetbol.- Quiero presentarte a otros amigos, estoy seguro que te caerán muy bien, son muy interesantes.

Kuroko se dejó llevar a lo que fue un desayuno lleno de personalidades adineradas, exitosas y demasiado "amables", o atentas en realidad. Rechazó con habilidad los comentarios libidinosos de algunos mayores, que extrañamente conocían muy bien a los jóvenes sentados a su lado. Kagami tenía razón, era demasiado extraño aquello. ¿Qué tenía él para que aquello pasara?

- _Esta noche voy a hacer comida coreana. Trae algo bueno. Tu..perro está en el sofá y si no llegas antes, lo vas a encontrar en la calle._

Sonrió ante ese mensaje inesperado.

-Así que Tetsuya, ¿Te graduaste de la universidad de Tokyo en derecho? ¡Vaya! Es muy interesante, es una universidad muy exigente según me han dicho.

-Si, si, es cierto- Comentaba otro hombre que había estado hablando animadamente con Akashi. Era atractivo, como casi todos los hombres de allí.- ¿Y ya has pensado en trabajo?

-Es cierto, Akashi me ha comentado que fuiste uno de los mejores estudiantes. Deben estar peleando por ti. ¿Has pensado en trabajar en el sector privado? Porque me interesaría tener en mi personal a alguien tan competente como tu.

Respondió amablemente a cada pregunta. Sentía que cada vez se le acercaban más personas, y lo peor, sentía la mirada de algunos en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-Entonces, no tendrás problema si te doy mi tarjeta. Después de todo, los planes pueden cambiar.- Dijo con un tono insinuante el pelinegro frente a él. El aceptó, y terminó recibiendo cerca de cincuenta tarjetas.

Vaya.

Quería irse. Estaba cansado, y tenía que tomar el vuelo a Japón. En realidad, sentía por alguna razón que estaba siendo abordado por demasiadas personas.

 _Espero que estés saliendo para tomar el vuelo en dos horas. Sabes que los extranjeros son algo exigentes con eso. Por cierto, tu perro se acaba de orinar en mi cuarto._

 _Ya lo deje en tu casa, no merece estar en la mía._

Como si hubiera salido de una nube que lo ahogaba, añoro irse. Se despidió de unos desilusionados empresarios y encaró a su amigo. - Tengo el vuelo en dos horas. Creo que debo irme.

La desilusión, y más aún, la aflicción inundó la facción de su amigo en menos de un segundo.-Pero..pensé que te interesaría quedarte más tiempo. Son personas muy interesantes las que están aquí.

-Lo sé …

-También están pensando en dar un paseo por francia esta tarde, ya sabes que se acercan los festivales de música. Sería encantador ir todos juntos, les has caído muy bien.

Su postura no se movió. Con su rostro imperturbable y sereno, follable si le preguntaban a Kagami, respondió- Es una buena idea, pero Kagami ya me está está esperando en casa y ….

-¿Así que te vas porque él te lo dice? Nunca mencionaste que tuvieran una relación. No lo sabía.

¿Había acusación en esa mirada? Los amigos del pelirrojo miraron la escena con tensión. Algunos inclusive le miraron con la ceja alzada. ¿Pasaba algo?

-No, solo somos amigos. Pero te dije que vendría tres días y lo he cumplido, de la misma manera que le dije a Kagami que llegaría hoy. Tengo que cumplir mi palabra.

Además estoy muy cansado, y tus amigos, parecidos a los de ayer, me han estado estresando un poco- Quiso decir pero se contuvo. Él no decía ese tipo de cosas en público, es más, si no fuera Kagami no las diría, porque bueno, nadie era tan intenso como el de los ojos rubí.

-Pero ¡podrías quedarte unos días más! Es decir, no tienes algo urgente que hacer en Japón, y estoy seguro de que no has conocido todos los lugares asombrosos de Inglaterra. - El rubio, con el que su amigo se había secreteado ayer y ese mismo día, parecía entusiasmado con que se quedara.

Miró a su amigo expectante.

Él ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, y no es como si necesitara su permiso. Jadeo inconscientemente, le había dicho a Kagami que él no lo mandaba, y no se había dado cuenta de que éste nunca lo hacía. Generalmente cumplia sus caprichos, como Momo les llamaba porque Kagami se tragaba todas sus palabrotas contal de cumplirle, inclusive iban a los lugares que él proponía y nunca le insistía de más. A menos claro, que se tratara de su amigo. Este suspiró, y abatido, dando un discurso formal se despidió de todos sus amigos y todos llegaron a despedirse de él, proponiendo un sin fin de trabajos o de viajes para hacer.

Se sentía mareado.

-Por favor, Akashi. -Dijo en voz baja cuando ya sus palabras estaban siendo totalmente ignoradas. Su amigo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado el ruego más lastimero del peliazul y siguió hablando, los demás asentían. Entonces lo decidió, casi se alejó a trompicones. Agradeció con parquedad y se marchó solo.

En esa habitación todos quedaron paralizados. Todos los intentos por hacer que el chico se quedaron habían terminado en la basura. Estupefactos se miraban unos a otros ¿Qué había pasado? -No es ...posible- Habían utilizado toda la artillería pesada, le decía un moreno al rubio. Él lo sabía ¿Qué más que negocios, viajes y conexiones? Ellos eran la epítome de lo más alto, inclusive más que la propia realeza.

¿Los habían rechazado?

Akashi casi llegó corriendo a su casa. Recordaba que Tetsu puso especial atención en empacar sus cosas la noche anterior y le había parecido práctico dejarlas en la puerta de la casa, cerca a la recepción, para así no perder tiempo. Parecía emocionado con irse. Él…¿No lo quería consigo?

-Tetsuya- Dijo finalmente cuando lo alcanzó antes de meterse al taxi. Este volteó, estaba malhumorado. -Te acompaño.

-No, está bien. Puedes quedarte con tus amigos.

Sonrió, ¿Había estado celoso? Vaya, debía ser eso, no por nada era uno de los multimillonarios más atractivo del mundo.

-Tonterías.

-Es en serio- Insistió el peliazul serio. Aquello pareció desinflarle. Su amigo parecía algo alterado. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así, y sabía que este era capaz de decir cosas bastante frías en ese estado.- No quiero que intentes convencerme de quedarme. Quiero ir a casa, respeta mi voz por favor.

Estupefacto era poco para como estaba. Parpadeó extrañado viendo como su amigo lo abrazaba, le deseaba buena suerte, y se marchaba. Le dijo que hablarían, pero aquello no era como había imaginado que sería todo. Él no...no pensó que definitivamente Kuroko no quería conocer su círculo de amigos, su hogar, su fama, su capacidad de adquisición. Kuroko no se había dejado deslumbrar con lo que ni siquiera mostrando, llevaba a muchos a la cama.

El viaje de regreso fue bastante...quieto y tranquilo. No se dio cuenta que aquello le había faltado los últimos tres días. Akashi había sido muy amable al querer llevarlo a conocer tantos lugares, y aunque la mayoría fueran en exceso lujosos, en realidad, no se sentía bien en ellos. Tampoco con sus amigos. Siempre estaba esa mirada en ellos, como si siempre estuvieran evaluandose uno a otros.

Ver cuál era el mejor de todos ellos.

Había viajado tantas horas que ya no recordaba que le dolía todo el cuerpo. La azafata le levantó con especial cariño, le había parecido un jovencito tan atractivo. Él le agradeció y bajó del avión. Cuando terminó de recoger sus maletas y salió, no espero encontrar a su mejor amigo parado con mal genio frente a él.

Tenía un cartel que decía "a casa boy"

De repente todo el cansancio, el estrés e inclusive, el enojo se le fue. Camino hacía él. Llevaba ropa casual, una camisa blanca, unos jeans y unos tenis. Eso, en su piel tostada, en sus músculos tensos, y con su altura era un ataque para muchos.

Los cuchicheos aumentaron cuando los vieron juntos. Pero ninguno lo escuchó. Nunca lo confesarían, al menos unos años después, pero en aquel momento solo podían ver al otro. No lo supieron nunca, pero inclusive los hombres se quedaron a mirarlos. No solo eran apuestos, ambos hacían un marco especial. Era extraño, era atractivo para otros.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir. Parecías muy agusto allá.

-Extrañaba mi hogar.

-Uhm..¿Me extrañaste a mi?- Preguntó intentando esconder lo afligido que estaba. Su ex sombra se veía más que follable, se veía bello, se veía como un pequeño ángel que quería llevarse a su hogar. Sus increíbles ojos azules, su piel pálida un tono más quemada por el sol, sus facciones suaves y atractivas. Su boca, su pequeña y dulce boca.

-Si.

Sin decir palabra, Kagami cargó su equipaje como si él no pudiera. Fueron en el auto que Kagami había comprado cinco años atrás. Estaban en silencio, como acostumbrandose de nuevo a la presencia del otro. No era incómodo, no se sentía extraño, no sentía que lo miraban con ojos analíticos o evaluadores.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír antes de caer en el quinto sueño nuevamente. Kagami lo miró cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. Su amigo había crecido un poco, pero aun seguía teniendo aquel don de que cualquiera que lo viera, quisiera abrazarlo. Él luchaba contra ese don. Excepto las noches de lluvia o bueno, las noches en las que podía quedarse con él.

Esta vez no pudo.

Acaricio su suave mejilla. Se contuvo, al intentar decir en voz alta que tenía una piel quizá, demasiado suave. Sería malo si no quisiera quitar su mano de allí. Su suave respiración, su boca levemente abierta que dejaba salir algunos suspiros o pequeños ahogos. Todo en Tetsuya le gustaba, inclusive el que fuera contra suya la mayoría de las veces.

El pito de un automóvil le hizo reaccionar. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, desistió la idea de llamarlo. Simplemente lo cargó. Se sintió terriblemente mal la primera vez que lo hizo. Habían estado bebiendo por la graduación de los mayores y Kuroko no podía ir en ese estado a su casa. O a ningún otro lugar en el que él no estuviera para vigilarlo. Le cargo de la misma manera, pero entonces sintió un pequeño agujero, sus manos tantearon inseguro la parte baja de su cuerpo. No era pesado ¿Entonces por qué se sentía temblar? También estaba el hecho de que sus piernas eran duras, de que había inclinado la cabeza en su cuello, y de que su aliento fresco soplaba contra éste.

Fue una de las situaciones con las que se dio cuenta, lentamente, de que le gustaba el chico. Ahora controlaba más el hormigueo en sus manos, el abandono en su estómago, y las ganas insaciables de besarlo.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento él pareció salir de la somnolencia. Murmuró algunas palabras, intentó soltarse, pero lo apresó bastante bien. Cuando estuvieron adentro lo acostó en su cama. Este parecía despertar lentamente. El cálido hogar de soltero era agradable. Era sencillo, elegante para un adulto, y quizá más importante, no era inmenso, tanto, que tuviera que preguntarle a algún mayordomo cómo devolverse. Notó que estaba sobre algo suave y casi se deja ir nuevamente, cuando un fuerte sabor se coló por la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y se levantó.

Kagami lo vio algo despeinado. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, porque le había quitado los zapatos. Parecía una estampa perfecta en su apartamento.

-¿Despertaste ya o sigues en el cuarto sueño?

-Tengo hambre.

-Siéntate. Voy a servir- El abogado hizo lo que se le pidió. La mesa parecía llena de cosas diferentes para comer. Estaba algo sorprendido, aquello le hizo regresar a la realidad. Miro la espalda de su amigo, adoraba verlo cocinar, especialmente para él.

Comió de todo un poco hasta que llegó el verdadero plato.

Lo devoró sin piedad. Fue extraño, sentía la inminente necesidad de comer todo lo que había allí. Su amigo parecía alegre de verlo comer, claro, siempre intentaba hacerle alimentarse más de lo que usualmente comía.-Está delicioso.

-Gracias.-Le dijo. Conversaron sobre cualquier nimiedad. En realidad sobre los vecinos, que el señor Wang le había dado curiosidad no verlo, que a Takari había querido verlo por el parque para que sus mascotas jugasen. En fin, absolutamente todo lo que el hombre se perdió por no estar presente.

-Y ¿cómo estuviste tú?- Intentó describir bien todo. No se había sentido particularmente mal, inclusive su amigo había sido muy agradable el primer día. El segundo y el tercero bueno, las cosas no fueron tan bien. Pero trato de que eso no se notara, detestaría la mirada de superioridad de Kagami, y sus abucheos sobre haberse ido.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar más tiempo si soy sincero. Parecías muy agusto allá, además, el tipo podía llevarte donde quieras.

-No me gusta. Yo...Me sentí como …No todo el tiempo a veces, pero era como si estuviera siendo..

-¿Manipulado?- Abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante. Su amigo intentó contener la carcajada ante aquella expresión. Acarició el cabello de su amigo levemente y recogió los platos.- Todos te lo dijeron, y tú que decías que yo era el que te mandaba.

Roló los ojos. Sabía que le diría eso. Pero no dijo nada, tenía razón. -También traje algo, quiero mostrarte.

En efecto, lo que le mostró a su ex luz una vez en la sala, fue una camiseta de Michael Jordan. No considero importante decir que cuando visitaron una tienda, no hacía falta decir lo exclusiva y excesivamente costosa que era, se había quedado prendada de esa camiseta de basquetbol endémicamente roja y que por ello, el vendedor que conocía a Akashi, le había dicho que se lo vendía a mitad de precio. No se sintió molesto en ese momento, aunque si ahora, quería darle algo en lo que su amigo no hubiera metido sus influencias.

-Holy Fuck- Fue su expresión fascinada antes de sostener y detallar con esmero cada parte de aquella característica camiseta. Su felicidad podía medirse, era como cuando ganaban un partido. De repente el adulto grande y corpudo parecía un pequeño niño de ocho años. -Vaya Tetsu, esto es..Uao, es increíble Bro.

-Me alegra que te guste. También traje algunos dulces, en realidad eran los mejores. Y tres botellas de vino, sé que te gustan- Bien, al menos esa las había comprado en un despiste de su acaudalado amigo. Si no, estaba seguro de que lo compraba por él. Su mejor amigo no perdió tiempo, aun con una sonrisa maravillada, una que a opinión del menor, se veía muy bien, fue a la cocina por dos vasos. El vino sabía increíble, estaba fenomenal estar los dos ahí en ese momento. El joven abogado sintió algo de calor y abrió las ventanas. Una brisa suave le saludó y se fue a sentar al piso

-Puedes dejar de tocarla, nadie te la va a quitar.

Su amigo le lanzó un cojín que puso entre sus piernas. Luego de otro vaso de vino, Kagami se recostó en el que fue su proyectil. Le gustaba el sentimiento que pasaba por su cuerpo cuando tomaba y lo hacía cerca a Kuroko. -Todos llamaron cuando no estuviste. Inclusive me encontré a Aomine. Las cosas que pasan cuando no estás.

-A mi me habló Midorima. ¿Aomine-kun está en Japón? Y ¿Kise-kun?

-También. Casi lo coje de las pelotas porque estaba conmigo. No lo puedo evitar, so irresistible.

-¿Qué hacías con Aomine-Kun?

-Ah..hablar, si, sobre, ya sabes, basketball y todo. Los buenos tiempos.

-Oh- musitó. El tiempo pasó, y estaba dormitando de nuevo. Cuando intentó despertarse, sintiendo que no estaba donde debía dormir. Unos ojos zafiro le miraban con diversión. Se sonrojó levemente por tenerle así de cerca.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir- Sentenció levantándose. Aceptó, y fue levantado por el otro. Bien, definitivamente había estado muy cansado. Se dejó guiar al cuarto del trigueño por este. Pasaron el cuarto de invitados, donde en un principio durmió, hasta la cama matrimonial del economista. No le molestó que este casi que se desnudara frente a él. Quizá eran las copas, pero se sentía más relajado. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran cada tramo de la deliciosa piel frente a él, trago más fuerte cuando divisó su fuerte culo. Antes de que este volteara fue al armario de este y luego al baño. Allí se quitó la ropa y se puso unas pantalonetas del dueño del apartamento. No se sentía capaz de dormir en boxers como lo hacía su libre amigo.

Al salir, Kagami le esperaba en la cama, con el brazo derecho estirado hacia el horizonte. Por alguna razón, no quiso preguntarle nuevamente por qué le gustaba que recostara su cabeza en este. Era extraño, siempre le hacía sonrojarse en exceso aquella muestra de ...amistad. Quizá así eran los estadounidenses y él no sabía.

-Que... bueno que ahh- bostezo- estás aquí- Escuchó detrás. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Antes de sentirse finalmente junto a morfeo, sintió como lo abrazaban desde atrás.

Definitivamente, había extrañado su hogar.

* * *

Mi gente esto ya casi va a terminar.

¿Dejará nuestro entrometido amigo adinerado de aparecer?

¿Dónde está murasakibara?

Corrección: ¿Dónde están todos?

Nos leemos después, **comenten qué les pareció todo**. Tengan un buen día.


End file.
